An untimely case of the giggles
by TheRugMaster
Summary: Mulder and Scully get the giggles. Cant think of a good title, any ideas? Stupid little thing that I wrote in the car. Some swearing. Supposed to be kind of funny, but probably not. Oh well! XD


**I've been in this situation a lot. Where you HAVE to stop laughing, but you can't. And believe me once I start laughing it's hard to shut me up. And I cry when I laugh a lot too. It can be pretty embarrasing to have eyeliner all down your face because you can't stop laughing in french and scaring your friends of a few days. And it's usually at something that's not funny anyway. It's not my fault anyway, it runs in the family, my sister's the same. I blame our mother. Anyway so this story is for my sister, who got the giggles on the subway in New York after the yankees game, who I shall nickname The Rug Doctor. If you're reading this you know who you are. I bet you're a real good catcher (of donuts, in your mouth) LOL!! Anyways on with the story. Mulder and Scully are serious so often, I just wanted them to have a bit of fun. But I don't own either of them, or any x filesness, obviously, because if I did they wouldn't be so miserable and certain characters would still be alive (cough Krycek, Pendrell lone gunmen cough, cough) I have to go now. **

Scully kept her eyes on the ground, trying to keep the laughter building up inside her. It was difficult to be serious with her still giggling idiot of a partner next to her.

"Shut up" she muttered "We're so dead." A smirk and a snigger escaped her. Oh no. Her shoulders started shaking. That was it. If she didn't laugh out loud soon she was going to explode.

"Mulder, Scully get in here" Skinner was mad. Very mad. Oops. "Would you care to explain why I found you two acting so childishly in your office?"

There was a silence. Scully avoided Mulder's eyes. If they made eye contact she knew she would burst out laughing. She could feel the water dripping off her soaking shirt, constantly reminding her of their impromptu little fight. Her eyes flicked to Mulder's hands. He was clutching the arm rests, evidently having great trouble trying not to fall about laughing. He still had one handcuff on. The other half dangled down onto his knee.

'Hmm.' a squeak of laughter came from Scully's mouth. Ohhh shit she thought. She desperately tried to compose herself. _Don't laugh, don't laugh, for the love of all that is holy Do. Not. Laugh. _

"Agents, I'm waiting for an answer." Skinner was majorly pissed off at them.

"Agent Mulder spilt some water on me sir." Some? Her shirt was practically transparent.

"And the handcuffs Agent Scully?"

"I, er, did that in revenge Sir." Her voice went high at the end as she frantically fought the urge to giggle. She quickly shut up. There was a small snort of mirth from Mulder. She bit down on her lip hard.

Scully closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. 'Don't laugh' she thought 'Think of something sad.' But despite all the misery in her life, at that moment she just couldn't remember anything specific. She opened her eyes.

Bugger. She and Mulder were so screwed.

Mulder, you've been very quiet." accused Skinner. Mulder looked up, battling to keep a straight face. Scully tried to disguise a chuckle as a cough.

"Have I sir?"

Skinner regarded the pair, like a head teacher trying to decide whether to give two naughty children detention. Both their shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"I want detailed report from both of you about this." demanded Skinner. Scully nodded vigorously. Anything, she would agree to anything just to get out of this infernal office.

"You're dismissed Agents."

The pair leapt up and almost ran for the door.

"Oh, and Scully?"

They were so close to the door. Still fighting for control Scully turned.

"Yes Sir?"

"Go and change your shirt."

There was a splutter of laughter from Mulder and he pushed Scully out of the door. The pair legged it past Kim the receptionist and around the corner where they practically collapsed, surprising the other agents as they watched Spooky and the Ice Queen clutch onto each other, peals of laughter echoing in the halls of the FBI building.


End file.
